woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Prontera
Prontera Prontera is the capital city of Rune-Midgarts, and the largest city therein with a population of about 1500. Prontera is where the king resides, as well as the largest church of the local religion, and is often a primary hub for trade. Prontera is rectangular in shape, with a high wall protecting the city on all sides. The city itself sits alongside a river, where the castle sits on the water, unapproachable except through the city itself. The immediate land outside the city is dense forest, though beyond the trees lies farmlands tended to by the local workers. Rune-Midgarts is a monarchy, led by King Tristan Gaebolg III. Tristan III enforces few laws and is relatively hands-off for a ruler, though he does outlaw gambling. While some regions of Rune-Midgarts are far from the reach of the king, Prontera is the central city and the rules are enforced most strictly there. In absense of the king's direct rule, Sanctuary (Prontera's church) holds the next most influence, and priests and priestesses are often seen handling local matters. Below them are the knights and paladins of the Chivalry, the armed soldiers that serve the king. They too handle disputes throughout Prontera. Points of Interest Prontera has several key locations that contribute greatly to its story as a city. The following locations are presented alphabetically. *'Chivalry' - The Chivalry is the central location of the Order of Knights (the royal guard sworn to protect the kingdom at all costs), and is the primary training ground and barracks for the military in Prontera. The Chivalry is mostly closed to the public, though is more than welcoming to anyone wishing to enlist. **'Animal Breeder' - While not officialy part of the Chivalry, the nearby animal breeder provides mounts and work animals for all the local knights and paladins. It's not uncommon for members of the Chivalry to spend time here. **'Training Grounds' - Separated far from the Chivalry itself, the training grounds are used to practice combat and basic army drills. The area is open to the public for use unless it's necessary for the Chivalry to use the whole field for a day. *'Culverts (Not Pictured)' - The culverts are a system of sprawling tunnels that run underneath Prontera, both processing and disposing of waste, as well as delivering clean water to the residents of the city. The culverts are fed by the nearby river. The culverts are easy to access, though has no primary staff tending to it. *'Job Agency' - The job agency in central Prontera is a hub for adventurers looking for work. Miscellaneous job postings are listed here (for a small fee) and given out to any willing takers (for another small fee). Usually this involves difficult or dangerous jobs involving dealing with monsters. With the state of Midgard as it is, postings have become more frequent. *'Kafra HQ' - Kafra Corp is a sprawling company of bankers and merchants. The company runs some of the only banks in the world, and can handle transactions between major cities. Kafra also handles most trade between cities and circulates both wares and information. As a result, nearly all imports to any city are delivered by Kafra Corp, and most shops in any city sell Kafra Corp merchandise. Kafra Corp's employees have a dress code that resembles maids and butlers. *'Market Square' - Around the central fountain of the city, the streets are designated for common trade. Here, many businesses exist, including a carpenter, leatherworker, butcher, alchemist shop, and a busy blacksmith. Many streetside shops and carts are also busy here, selling food, trinkets, and basic supplies. Trade is generally restricted to this area, in order to keep the traffic contained in one space. *'Prontera Castle' - The castle is the home to the king of Rune-Midgarts (King Tristan Gaebolg III), as well as many figures in the nobility. The castle itself is open to the public, for the most part, though the available areas are presented more as a museum than of anything working. The castle also includes large open areas where events are often held. **'Prontera Prison' - Inside the castle walls but not connected to the main building is a smaller structure which houses prisoners of the kingdom. The prison is fully staffed and is said to house about 30 criminals, but is closed to the public. *'Sanctuary (Prontera church)' - Sanctuary is the largest church in Rune-Midgarts, and the primary church catering to the Church of Odin religion. Sanctuary is almost entirely open to the public, and is also where nearly all weddings take place. Sanctuary is staffed by a slew of priests, priestesses, clerics, acolytes, and even a few paladins and monks. Sanctuary conducts services daily, with especially large services on Sundays. **'St. Capitolina Abbey' - The abbey lies East of Prontera in the forested outskirts beyond the walls. It is a smaller, more secluded monastery home to the local order of monks. The abbey primarily serves to train newcomers in asceticism and meditation, as well as ancient forms of martial arts. The abbey is usually closed to visitors except on monthly special days when tours are given. *'Sif's Library' - Near Sanctuary rests a large library with a collection of books from all around Midgard. The library is run by a dragon and his assistant, and admittance is strictly forbidden. The only way to procure knowledge from the library is to offer up a book of equal or greater value. *'Town Hall' - The town hall is where the public can go to issue complaints or disputes, which are then distributed to the relevant party. Most information regarding how the city functions can also be found here, for any visitors who need it. The town hall also occasionally holds events. Important Figures See the Known NPCs page for more information.